


love is a four letter word

by fightsekai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyuckil se ama demais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/pseuds/fightsekai
Summary: "No final das contas, não importava muito como esse amor vinha, pois findaria em Taeil de qualquer forma."
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	love is a four letter word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/gifts).



> entao, esta eh uma fic de presente pra minha melhor amiga. eu queria ter escrito muito mais, mas minha relação com a escrita nao ta taaao boa ja faz tempo kkkkk veio de coração tho. manu, te amo muito e falarei mais coisas nas notas finais
> 
> boa leituraaaa

Olhar para Taeil era uma das coisas que Donghyuck mais gostava de fazer.

_Você é lindo, Moon Taeil_ , ele dizia e sua voz soava doce porém surpresa, como se fosse uma enorme revelação. E era— _você é lindo, Moon Taeil, nunca vou me cansar de falar isso,_ e havia ali uma sincera sensação que aquelas palavras soariam sempre verdadeiras independente da quantidade das proclamações. Donghyuck sentia como se tivesse aprendido a falar apenas agora; Taeil fora sua primeira palavra e seria eternamente a última. Tudo o que antes tagarelou não se passava de uma insignificante união de sons. Na verdade, muitas coisas que sabia e acreditava passaram a ser menos significativas para si depois que Taeil entrou em sua vida. 

Havia um sabor diferente em sua língua quando pronunciava seu nome, pois não era apenas um nome, mas uma essência forte e gostosa que lhe fazia suspirar o corpo inteiro, tamanha satisfação que era ter aquilo por entre seus dentes, constelação guia no céu de sua boca. Taeil. Taeil. _Taeil._ Talvez tivesse encontrado ali seu dialeto particular, era fluente em amar aquele homem e sequer precisara de curso para aprender: fora instantâneo, sua mente absorvera tudo aquilo que o coração fora capaz de ensinar num só segundo e cada vez mais seu nome se alastrava por todos os seus sentidos e pensamentos. 

Era seu combustível, saciava sua carência quando o outro se aproximava lentamente, e quando estava em seus braços tinha a certeza que encontrara em seu nome a tradução da palavra amor. Não apenas numa palavra, mas em um corpo inteiro, algo que ia além de uma junção de letras... era uma junção de almas. Taeil. Taeil e Donghyuck. Donghyuck e Taeil. Não havia nada tão forte quanto isso. Nada tão intenso e infinito. 

Donghyuck sempre fora aquele a falar mais alto, a viver mais gritante, embora Taeil também fosse uma pessoa animada. Estavam sempre juntos, brilhando e acendendo a luz de todas as estrelas no céu com seus sorrisos e suas piadas, suas vozes. Taeil também era a alegria da festa, arrancava risadas de todos aqueles ao seu redor pelos mínimos atos, mas era mais silencioso quando se tratava de amar. Donghyuck gritaria seu amor por onde quer que fosse, correria para abraçar Taeil e disputaria seu espaço ao lado dele com quem quer que fosse. Ele até achava engraçado como o mais novo olhava torto quando Mark o abraçava; não entendia, também, para quê tanto alarde, se no fim do dia seria Hyuck aquele que estaria deitado com as pernas entrelaçadas nas suas e acariciando seu cabelo como se não houvesse melhor lugar para se estar (e realmente não havia).

Aqueles momentos eram os mais preciosos, quando os dois estavam sozinhos. A maneira como sussurravam suas juras de amor vinham como um meteoro para Taeil, tamanha era a intensidade— um grito não o atingiria de tal forma. Ele sempre acreditou que o mais importante estava bem ali, por entre os _eu te amo_ que eram ditos bem baixinho, apenas para eles ouvirem. Havia algo de íntimo e especial sobre aquilo, as declarações silenciosas que eram seladas com um tocar de lábios que mal se mantinham juntos: a vontade de sorrir era tão grande que os atrapalhava.

Donghyuck também amava aquilo, estar imerso em tanto amor. Só eles entendiam aquilo por completo e só eles precisavam saber. Os seus corpos se comunicavam, os risos e os olhares falavam de uma maneira que, às vezes, nem mesmo as palavras— não havia voz suficiente. Hyuck já notara que elas estavam em todos os lugares, novos nomes surgiam e tudo aquilo parecia ser tão grande mas tão pouco ao mesmo tempo. 

Era um paradoxo desconcertante: as palavras ditas e não ditas, aquelas que foram mil vezes repetidas e as que sequer existiam; o anúncio berrante de um amor tão imenso e o sussurro singelo que carregava essa mesma imensidão. Era algo estranho, Hyuck sentia que Taeil roubara todas as palavras de si mas ao mesmo tempo o ensinara cada uma delas. 

Ele se via diante dessas concepções e se questionava como era possível amar tanto e de tantas maneiras. No final das contas, não importava muito como esse amor vinha, pois findaria em Taeil de qualquer forma, em seus olhos brilhantes e sua voz doce, no seu sorriso e na presença reconfortante. Não havia senso de gravidade quando estava com ele; sentia como se flutuasse, o amor que recebia lhe trazia leveza e paz.

Pertencia a Taeil. Não havia outra forma de ser, senão essa. E que o mundo caísse aos prantos intermináveis enquanto finalmente percebesse tamanha tontura que o acatava por girar e girar e não parar nunca: perdera Hyuck para Taeil e jamais o teria de volta.

**Author's Note:**

> eaiiii manuuuuu espero que voce tenha gostado !! eu senti bastante o amor de hyuckil eqto escrevi esta one de 5 palavras kk queria muito contribuir pra essa tag tao especial com algo maior, desculpa :(  
> essa fic fala sobre palavras e eu acho que voce eh muito isso, sabe? voce preenche o mundo com as suas palavras e eu sou muito grata por poder ler e ouvir elas. mas o mundo na vdd nao eh grande o suficiente para a imensidao das suas palavras. eu penso em você e em tudo o que voce eh & faz e meu deus......... qq eu fiz pra poder presenciar tudo isso?  
> muito obrigada por ser quem voce eh. obrigada por compartilhar tudo o que voce tem a dizer. obrigada por estar sempre comigo, espero que voce sinta esse tanto de amor e orgulho e admiração e gratidão e Tudo que eu tenho de voce pq eh muito mesmo  
> voce eh uma pessoa tao incrivel, de verdade, eu tenho certeza que ha muitas coisas tao maravilhosas qto voce que estao te aguardando nesta vida. o universo Tem que tratar bem um ser tao especial qto voce  
> eh isso! hyuckil se beijem imediatamente
> 
> e esse titulo eh de um album do jason mraz que eu NEM ESCUTO mas me veio a cabeça e kkkkkkkkk n consegui pensar em nada melhor perdao


End file.
